Then There Are Three
by Rori Potter
Summary: In order to keep his son he has to marry. In order to keep her life she has to marry. Now how do they relate? They are The Malfoy's. Hermione, Draco, and Alex Malfoy.
1. The Blasted Freakin' Law

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Draco, Past Pansy/Draco, and Ron/Lavender

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** In order to keep his son he has to marry. In order to keep her life she has to marry. Now how do they relate? They are The Malfoy's. Hermione, Draco, and Alex Malfoy.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

Then There Are Three

Chapter 1

The Blasted Freakin' Law

The cool breeze tauntingly blew the papers around that lay organized in several piles. Sitting at the desk was the teacher, the one who had the 3 to 5 year olds. She was starring at the paper that lay in front of her. The latest, most annoying headline glared at her and laughed tauntingly.

_Muggleborn Marriage Law_

_Minister Shakelbolt put a new law in today. Muggleborns must marry a pureblood by the end of the month to help replenish the population of the Wizarding World. Shakelbolt…_

Hermione let out a long sigh and pushed the paper aside. She pushed away some piles of books and pulled forward the petition for her hand in marriage. Of all people…

* * *

"How are you holding up," Annie asked as she entered Hermione's office.

"At least it is someone I know," Hermione muttered not noticing her friends' presence. Annie snickered. The bell rang. Hermione jumped. Annie disappeared into the main part of the school. Hermione turned back to the paper in front of her. It wasn't even a moment later Annie opened the door and peered back in.

"It's Draco and Alex," Annie said. "They want to see you." Hermione took a deep breath and went to the school part of the building. She drew in a deep breath and gasped when she saw Draco dressed in Muggle attire. He wore a dark green turtleneck rolled up at the sleeves because it was warm in the building. He wore dark blue jeans with black dress shoes to finish off the outfit. He was handsome she had to admit. Hermione walked over to Alex and lowered herself to his height.

"Why don't you go with Miss. Annie while I talk with your father," Hermione said.

"Okay, Miss. Hermione," Alex said and followed Annie into Hermione's classroom.

"Are you even considering saying yes," Draco asked the instant Alex was out of hearing range. Hermione snorted.

"You are one of my better options," admitted Hermione causing Draco to smirk. Then Draco's watch went off. Draco groaned and Hermione smirked. Alex came back in.

"I've got to go Alex," Draco said. "Behave for Miss. Hermione and Miss. Annie." Draco hugged his son. "If I am late stay here until I come and get you." Alex nodded. Draco gave Alex one last hug and he left. Hermione turned to Alex.

"Would you like to help me set up craft corner," Hermione asked. Alex grinned and followed Hermione into the classroom.

* * *

"I told you Pansy that I am paying for the school so you have no right to come with me to pick up Alex," Draco said impatiently. Pansy huffed.

"I am his mother so I have every right to go and pick up my son from school," Pansy retorted. Pansy opened her mouth to say something else but Draco was gone and with a 'crack' she went after him.

"Come on Alex," Draco said. Alex ran over and hugged his father. It wasn't even a second later when he heard 'crack' and came face to face with Pansy.

"What are you doing here, Pansy," Hermione asked as she entered the room. Teddy was right behind her carrying a box of crayons in each hand. "Only legal guardians, children, and teachers are allowed to be in here. Last I checked you aren't a child. We aren't hiring and you gave up legal rights to Draco when you divorced him."

"I am here to pick up my son," Pansy said scornfully. Hermione eyes flashed to Draco.

"My answer is yes," answered Hermione. Draco's eyes widened. Pansy looked confused. Teddy and Alex were in their own world. Draco pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and kneeled down in front of Hermione.

"Will you Hermione Jean Granger marry me," Draco asked. Hermione picked up Alex.

"What do you think I should do, Alex," Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Alex said shrugging. Pansy was grinding her teeth in annoyance. If Hermione said no it's be easy to wedge her way into her son's life. If Hermione said yes then she had no chance of getting into her son's life.

"Hmm… how does yes sound," Hermione asked Alex. He seemed to lighten up at the thought of Miss. Hermione being married to his dad. He didn't like Pansy.

"Good, Miss. Herminie," said Alex in a rush. Hermione laughed.

"It's Miss. Hermione," corrected Hermione and Alex blushed. "My answer is yes, Draco." He grinned and Pansy let out a shriek when Draco placed a beautiful simple silver ring with small diamonds on the ring. "It's beautiful, Draco." Draco grinned.

"Ginny helped me pick it out," Draco said. "Harry picked it up. The Weasley's and Potter's approved and gave me a blessing." Hermione gave him a smile of approval. To annoy Pansy and to see what it was like Hermione kissed him. Draco didn't seem surprised and deepened the kiss. Hermione was enjoying herself and barely even noticed that Alex was pretending to gag at the sight.

"Mummy," Alex said tugging on Hermione's robes. "Can we go home? I want to help make dinner! You said that afterwords we could make cookies together." Hermione pulled back from Draco and lowered herself to Alex's height.

"What do you want to make," Hermione asked. She could hear Pansy snort.

"Spaghetti," exclaimed Alex. Hermione let out a laugh. Draco grinned and joined Hermione.

"How about we make spicy spaghetti," Draco suggested. Alex jumped up and down excited.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Mommy and I can make the sausage and you can make the noodles."

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione said smiling. She picked up Alex and turned to Pansy. "I am sure Molly would love to feed you if you need somewhere to eat." Pansy turned a bright pink.

"Come on, 'Mione," Draco said tugging on her hand.

"Sure but I need to close up," Hermione said. "All I need to do is take out the trash…. Pansy could you please leave?" Draco snorted and Pansy turned red.

"I will not leave until Alex is coming with me," Pansy said determined. Hermione wasn't paying attention to her but she was calling Harry and Ron through the floo.

"Parkinson get out," Harry said. "You are trespassing on private property and you could get arrested for that." Pansy paled and scurried out of the school. Harry and Ron laughed but seemed to stop at the sight of Draco.

"What did we miss," Harry asked.


	2. Back In the Past

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Draco, Past Pansy/Draco, and Ron/Lavender

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** In order to keep his son he has to marry. In order to keep her life she has to marry. Now how do they relate? They are The Malfoy's. Hermione, Draco, and Alex Malfoy.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place. To Avril Lavigne for the song _When You're Gone_.

Then There Are Three

Chapter 2

Back In The Past

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

_Flashback..._

"_Pansy, can you get him," Draco asked tiredly as their son began to cry. Pansy ignored Draco and with a sigh Draco rolled off the bed. He headed next door and picked up his son and fed him. Once he fed his son and he was once more comfortable in his crib Draco headed back to the Master's suite. Draco pulled the covers off of Pansy and she let out a strangled cry. Pansy glared at him._

"_What was that for," Pansy snapped as she tried to get the comforter back from Draco. Draco glared back at her in great annoyance._

"_We have a son, Pansy and since his birth you have done nothing with him," Draco bit back at her. Pansy scowled at him in annoyance and crossed her arms with a huff._

"_He is disgusting," Pansy promptly informed him as she grabbed another blanket from the closet and grabbed her pillow. She then crawled back onto the be and turned her back away from her husband of 2 years._

"_I bet you don't you even know your own son's name," Draco answered in disgust. Pansy did not answer and soon she was sharing._

_End Flashback..._

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

_Flashback..._

"_An arranged marriage," Draco said dully as he played with his scotch. He needed a stiff drink because of this. "You, of all people, arranged a marriage with Pansy Parkinson."_

"_It is for the best Draco," his father informed him. "You will have a pureblood heir."_

"_What would have happened if I was already in love with someone before you informed me and we were planning on getting married," Draco asked his father – his face stone cold._

"_You would have broken off whatever you had with the woman and married Pansy anyway," Lucius said matter of factly._

_End Flashback..._

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

_Flashback..._

"_You never go out with me anymore," Pansy yelled at Draco as she threw a heavy vase at his head. Draco ducked the vase and a plate that followed soon after._

"_I have to work Pansy and that means spending time away from you," Draco pointed out as he then dodged another plate._

"_We are married Draco," Pansy screeched. "We have a son and the second you get home all you do is work!_ _You are my husband, act like it!"_

"_Maybe I shouldn't be your husband," Draco mused which caused Pansy's mouth to drop. "Both of us have filled our duties required in the contract. You have given me an heir and we have been married the required two year minimum." Pansy resembled a fish but Draco kept going on. "In fact, I am going to file for divorce right now."_

_End Flashback..._

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

_Flashback..._

"_Thank you so much for doing this Potter," Draco said as he handed Alex to Ginny. Ginny gave him a quick smile._

"_It's alright Draco," Ginny informed him. "Teddy and James love to play with him." Draco smiled at this information. "Harry, dear, Draco is here!" They heard a crash and then Harry appeared in sight. He had a sheepish smile as he straightened his glasses and attempted to fix his hair._

"_Let's go Potter," Draco said amused as he tugged the man to the apparition point._

"_What is wrong with you today, Draco," Harry asked as they headed into their office. Harry plopped down onto his seat and pulled the pile of folders on his desk towards him. Draco sighed._

"_Pansy is trying to get custody of Alex and is constantly trying to drag me to court," Draco answered as he too grabbed a pile of folders on his desk._

"_I can write you a character reference," Harry offered as he began going through the first file. He raised an eyebrow at the file but continued speaking. "I know that Ginny and the headmaster would as well."_

"_Thanks," Draco said absent mindly. _

_End Flashback..._

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_Flashback..._

"_Ready to go Alex," Draco asked as he poked his head into his 4 year old son's room. His son was siting on his bed looking at a photo of him and Pansy. It was from when they were still in Hogwarts. _

_The two were siting by the lake and Pansy was laughing about something Harry had said and Draco had repeated later on to Pansy. What he had said hadn't been funny but Pansy had laughed anyway. He was scowling and Pansy was then laughing over and over in the photo._

"_Dad why did you marry her," Alex asked about Pansy as Draco helped him put his robes on._

"_It was an arranged marriage," Draco informed his son as they headed to the fireplace. "Now hold onto me."_

_End Flashback..._

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

* * *

"Hermione," Harry called out as he walked into her flat. Harry frowned when he heard no answer. He pulled out his wand and walked further into the flat. He had cleared every room except her bedroom when he heard 'thump,thump'.

Harry walked straight into the room and then he spotted Pansy who was standing over Hermione was slipping in and out of conscience. Harry immediately stunned Pansy and placed her in a full body bind. Hermione's eyes stared at Harry unseeing as Harry called out for help through the floo.


End file.
